Once a Dream
by trunksfan001
Summary: How long can a dream stay just as a dream... What could happen if it didn't stay as a dream? But what if all it could be... was a dream. How could you get the love of your life to love you back? Sasu/saku Itac/Ino Naru/Hina parings. LEMON CHAP UP.
1. Chapter 1

Hey ppl

**Hey ppl.**

**Well I had quiet a few good reviews from my other story that I decided I would start this story as soon as I could. I'm sorry to those who have read 'Before you forget me' and wanted me to write another chapter, but I'm not adding one. I have so many story ideas in my head I'd like to get some of them started.**

**Now as for this story I don't really want to get to many flamers from ppl but Itachi and Ino are together, so that obviously means that Itachi didn't kill the clan and so on and so forth.**

**Any way enough of my jabber! Here's my new story!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke's face hardened as I stood there in front of him. I felt completely naked as his angry coal black eyes flared into my tear-blurred ones. His arms were crossed as if he was trying to block me out. I balled my fists and tried to toss my dishevelled hair out of my face '_I can't believe I lost._'

"Sasuke, you idiot!" I shouted, voice shaking. Sasuke just continued to stand there like a brick wall, uncaring and unmoved. "Can't you see I…"

"Shut up Sakura," he growled, sounding so unlike himself. My jaw dropped and more tears welled up in my eyes.

"Can't you see I love you?!" I finished and whirled around. I ran through the halls of the house blindly and cried out as I collided with Itachi. He was coming out of his room when I smacked into him, not able to see through the blur of wetness covering my vision. Itachi gasped and stumbled back into the wall, but I kept running. I just wanted to get far away.

"You're just a fan girl Sakura!" Sasuke's emotionless voice followed me out the door. "You don't know what love is!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Three years later.

"So, you're definitely coming?" Ino's tone sounded hopeful. I twirled the phone cord around my finger and bit my lip. '_Should I?_'

I took a deep breath, "Yes, I'm really coming Ino pig." I tried to sound as enthusiastic as possible. The line stayed silent for a moment, Ino was trying not to retaliate to her childhood nickname.

"Are you going to talk to Sasuke? You know, patch things up?"

"No," I growled dangerously, blood starting to boil. "I've had quiet enough of that dickhead."

"Please, Sakura." Ino begged, "You don't have to like him, but he will be my brother in law soon."

"Sorry," I mumbled, meaning it more as an apology for Ino going to have him as a brother in law. Ino's mood turned back upbeat.

"It's okay! Hey listen. When you come for the wedding, we can get together with Hinanta and…"

Ino babbled on but I kept thinking of Sasuke. '_It's been so long._' I hadn't talked to him ever since I stormed out of his house nearly three years ago. Shortly after that whole ordeal I had moved to the Sand village to study their medical procedures. Home was just a hop, skip and a jump away, but I decided on taking a bus. I had quiet enough of being a ninja, especially because Sasuke had beat me in battle that day. That was something I wasn't prepared to lose. It was the only chance I had to make him love me and I blew it.

I stopped doing missions after that day, but I still train a bit now and then. I just wanted to be normal and not have to be a ninja just to get a guy to like me. Dating was scarce for me here, but I didn't care. I was still hopelessly hooked on Sasuke. I doubt if I'll ever love anyone else besides…

"And Sakura? FOREHEAD! Are you listening to me?!"

"Uh, yes! Go on Ino, go on!" I smiled to myself and shook my head. Ino picked back up and I looked down on my bed. I picked the bus ticket up in my hand and sighed. '_Here goes nothing._'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Okay yes, I know that this chapter is short but if you liked it and want me to continue please review and I promise that the next one will be longer.**

**Well until I hear from you all.**

**Trunksfan001.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey ppl

**Hey ppl.**

**Well I didn't hear much from anyone about the first chapter, so I'm not too sure what to think so I've added the next chapter. If I haven't heard anything from anyone after this chapter then I'll just stop this story.**

**Here's the chapter.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After the bus trip.

"Sakura!" My father smothered me in a huge hug. He was either really happy to see me or trying to kill me! My ribs started to give.

"Hey Dad," I wheezed, "I'm glad to see you too, but do you think you could let go?" Dad laughed and put me down. Mum gave me a kiss on the cheek and smiled. It turned out in the years I'd been gone the Uchiha's and my parents had gotten really close.

Mikoto, Fugaku were there along with Naruto, Ino, Hinata, Kakashi, Tsunade, Jiraiya and… '_Dear god_' Sasuke. My heart skipped a beat as I stared dumbly at him. He didn't even look at me. He was leaning against a van, hands shoved deep into his pockets. His hair was slightly longer now. It hung in his face. He wore an angry expression, mush like the one he wore that day, three years ago.

"Hello Sasuke." He didn't answer, just turned and got into the driver's seat. I swallowed the lump in my throat and picked up my bags. I flashed the best smile I could pull to everyone and headed to the back of the van. '_At least Ino can't say I didn't try._'

The ride back was full of chatter, everyone bubbled with talk, well everyone except for Sasuke. He drove in silence. I sat in the very back with Ino, Naruto and Hinata. I was a little surprised to see them holding hands.

"So," I giggled, "Should I be expecting to come back for another wedding?" Hinata leaned over and punched me lightly on the arm, but she laughed, Naruto grinned a goofy smile and squeezed Hinata's hand tighter.

"Hmm, never know!" He said turning a little red. I laughed at him and turned to Ino.

"So, what's the plan for tonight?" I grinned. Ino's eyes lit up and she smirked mischievously.

"Well, Sakura, I was thinking we'd head on over to a new club in town. You guys coming?" she asked, directing it towards a cuddling Naruto and Hinata. Naruto nodded and Hinata gave the thumbs up.

"What about you, Sasuke?" Ino called up to him. I went rigid. I glared daggers at Ino, hoping she'd look over at me so I could silently kill her with my eyes, but she just smiled sweetly and batted her eyes at Sasuke. He scowled at her through the rear-view mirror, equally as pissed.

"No." he spat and concentrated harder on the road. Ino turned to me and shrugged. I mouthed all kinds of curses at her, but she just laughed and waved her hand. Mikoto, who was sitting on her husband, twisted around in her seat and looked at me and Ino.

"Sasuke doesn't know it yet, but he is going. You girls need to get him out of the house, he's been holed up ever since Sakura left!" she said. My mouth went dry. '_Ever since I left?'_ Mikoto winked and turned back around to chat with Tsunade.

I sat back in my seat and thought. '_So Sasuke has been miserable since I left? Please, Sakura get a grip. He doesn't love you, don't make things out to be what they're not.'_ I shook my head and glanced out the window. '_Oh come on, what will one little peek hurt?_' I grinned to myself and put my face back to serious as I lifted my eyes to look at Sasuke through the rear-view mirror. My eyes locked onto the reflection of his. He was staring at me! His eyes quickly darted away and his frown deepened. I blinked and felt Goosebumps trickle up my arms. '_I can't help it. I still love him._'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the Uchiha's Manor.

Sasuke did his best to fight his way out of coming to the club, Mikoto was firm and backed him into a corner. I absolutely seethed on my way out of the shower when I heard Ino say, "Plus that, Naruto's going with Hinata and I'm going with Itachi. Sakura doesn't have a date!" I was in the middle of furiously towelling my hair when Ino knocked on my door and peeked in.

"Hi," she smiled. I didn't reply, she rolled her eyes. "I know you heard me, Sakura, but it's not a big deal, really! Sasuke's going." I whirled on her. "Don't tell me it's not a big deal!" I shouted then brought my voice down. "Ino, I … I still love him." My chin trembled, as my voice cut off. Ino crossed the room and hugged me, not caring that I was just in a towel and still wet. I cried quietly into her shoulder and she rubbed my back. She hushed me and pulled away, wiping my eyes with a tissue. Her shirt was dotted with a mix of tears and water. She smiled at me.

"Listen, Sakura, we're going to doll you up even SASUKE won't believe it's you! You're gonna be a knock out and he'll fall all over himself when he sees you. He'll be on his hands and knees begging you to forgive him." I chuckled a little and rubbed my eyes with the back of my hand.

"You have a phone?" I asked. Ino nodded and pointed to the dresser. I picked it up and dialled my parent's house.

"Hello."

"Mum? It's Sakura."

"What is it honey?"

"Ino, Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke and I are going to this new club in town tonight. I don't know what time I'll be in, so Mikoto agreed to let me stay at their place for the night. Is that okay?"

"Sure, honey, just be careful."

"I will, I promise. I'll be back before noon tomorrow! I love you, tell dad the same for me."

"Have fun, sweetie. We love you, too!" I hung up the phone and Ino grinned. She grabbed my hand and pulled me into her and Itachi's room.

"Now the fun begins!" she cried joyously.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Well, I know it was a little boring and I didn't really know how to end it, but please review and tell me if you liked it or not, cause if I don't get any reviews I'm not going to write any more.**

**Until next time.**

**Trunksfan001.**


	3. Chapter 3

Okay I decided to continue on because I want to have this story up even if no ones going to review… I found it interesting that I got an alert for it tho

**Okay I decided to continue on because I want to have this story up even if no ones going to review… I found it interesting that I got an alert for it tho.**

**Anyway here's the next chapter.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After the make-over.

"I look like a freak!" I said unhappily as I looked myself over in Ino's mirror. She came up behind me and clasped my shoulders.

"No, Sakura, you look cute! You're adorable, NO one will be able to resist! Not even Sasuke!" she whispered the last part and I smiled a little. '_Maybe she's right… I look pretty hot, if I do say so myself!_' I did a small turn. Ino had dressed me up in a silly sliver tank top that tied on around the neck and back. The black leather pants I wore, were mine, a gift to myself when I first settled into the sand village. Ino lent me her high, strappy black shoes. My short pink hair was down save for two small ponytails on the sides, behind my ears. I batted my eyes at my reflection like Ino had done to Sasuke. The silver glitter and eye make-up sparkled in the light. Ino tossed me a tube of lipstick.

"Here, take this. The colour will look nice with that outfit." Ino also handed me some bracelets. She took my place at the mirror and fluffed her blonde hair. I felt a slight twinge of jealousy, Ino looked prettier than me. I looked way hot, I really hoped I'd surprise Sasuke. The phone rang, Ino dashed to answer it.

"Yes, WHAT?!... dam it, Naruto! Fine, yes, I understand. It's ok. We'll do it some other time. Bye." She hung up and pouted. I tilted my head at her questioningly.

"Naruto said he didn't have the money to go," Ino announced unhappily. "And Hinata said she isn't going if Naruto's not."

"Is Itachi still going?" I asked hopefully. I was starting to feel bummed.

"As far as I know," Ino shrugged. She went back to messing with her looks. She was waring a dark purple tube top, long elastic black skirt and unlaced F.M boots. Ino knew how to pull off any look. Another pang of envy itched at my stomach. My thoughts were interrupted when Sasuke unexpectedly burst through the door.

"Hey Ino, have you seen my…" Sasuke stopped and gaped at me. I turned around and froze. His eyes ran up and down my body at least a dozen times. I just stood there like an idiot. Ino looked back at him, agitated, when he failed to continue.

"Hello? Earth to Sasuke." Ino snapped her fingers and Sasuke immediately looked at her and blinked before he finished his sentence.

"… combat boots?" Sasuke avoided looking at me again as Ino searched through Itachi's closet. But dear me, how I stared! He was wearing baggy black jeans. His white top hugged his perfectly toned chest, showing off his muscles. His hair was styled much like it was always, except for a few strands he must have missed while gelling it up. I hoped to god I wasn't drooling.

"Here," Ino tossed him his boots. "Itachi must have borrowed them at some point. Oh! Naruto and Hinata aren't coming anymore.

"Why?" He frowned.

"Something about Naruto not having the money." Ino explained.

"Alright." Sasuke sighed as he turned to leave the room.

Ino calmly shut the door. "Did you see the way he was looking at you?!" she squealed happily. She ran over and shook me excitedly. I yanked away from her.

"Shh, he'll hear you! No." I lied, doing my best to calm my racing heart. Ino put her hands on her hips and started to remind me, when the door burst open for a second time.

It took only a few seconds before Itachi was behind Ino, kissing her and stuff. His hands travelled to her sided and he rubbed his thumbs on her stomach. Ino melted and snuggled against him. I stood there blankly as the couple kissed and mushed all over each other. '_Get a room,_' I thought bitterly.

"What's up Sakura?" Itachi nodded at me,

"Hey," I said.

"We've missed you girlie. How ya been?" Itachi let go of Ino long enough to give me a punch on the arm. I winced and rubbed it. "Sorry, don't know my own strength sometimes."

"Yeah, well, the sand village is a lot of fun. I've been studying all of their…" I trailed off as I realised I was talking to deaf ears. Ino and Itachi were making out. My temper flared but I decided not to waste my time.

"Right, so if either of you CAREW, I'll be waiting outside!" I snapped, Ino and Itachi fell back on their bed kissing. I gave a frustrated cry and stomped out. I wasn't used to the high heels and I tripped and stumbled right into Sasuke. He caught me in a firm grip and helped me back up. I went limp, though, as I was pressed against his hard chest. I wanted to grab his face and kiss him right then, but I suppressed my urge and forced my legs to move. I straightened up, feeling slightly embarrassed, and mumbled my thanks. I began to sulk off.

"Wait, Sakura." Sasuke whispered softly. I stopped and turned slowly to face him. Even with high heels he was talker. I gazed up at him as he took a step towards me. My heart pounded and I was sure he could hear it. "I-I've wanted to say this for a while… I've missed you, Saukra. It hurt when you left." He reached out to me and pulled me gently to him. His arms curled around my waist, I could feel his heart beat, it was just as quick as mine. He smiled a little, he lowered his face to mine and his lips were less then an inch away…

"Sasuke! Sasuke, where are you?" Mikoto rounded the corner and stopped in her tracks as Sasuke and I, still holding each other, snapped our heads over to her. "Oh! Sasuke, Sakura… sorry! I'll come back later," Mikoto was quick to apologise. Sasuke let go of me and backed up. He shoved his hands in his pockets and a blush graced his cheeks. He scuffed at the floor with his boot; I went off out the front door. I sank to the porch steps. '_Sasuke almost kissed me!_' I couldn't believe it! Yet I knew it wasn't a dream, although it was almost too good to be real. I stared up at the stars dreamily as I wondered what could've happened if Mikoto didn't come. '_Maybe we'd be like Ino and Itachi right now…_' The door opened.

"Sakura?" It was Mikoto. I lowered my head. She took a seat beside me and brushed a strand of hair from my eyes. She looked over at me with an apologetic smile. "I'm really sorry about that," Mikoto said.

"Don't worry about it, it's ok." Mikoto sat there for a while, slowly thinking over her words.

"When you left. Sasuke buried himself into training and missions; no one knew what it was at first. But I watched him and he seemed to brighten slightly whenever Ino mentioned you. And once I caught him in Itachi's room looking through Ino's stuff for pictures of you." I glanced at Mikoto.

"So… what are you saying? That Sasuke likes me?"

"I think it's deeper than that. Fugaku looked the same way when I was still with someone else. And he was back to normal when we spilt. I don't think Sasuke realises just how much you mean to him." Sasuke stepped out.

Mikoto giggled and patted me on the head as she stood and went back inside. Sasuke looked down at me.

"INo and Itachi are ready to go," Sasuke said flatly and turned on his heels. I felt my heart sink and it hurt. Sasuke flinched slightly, almost as if HE'D felt it. '_How can he be loving one minute and cold the next?_' I rose and brushed myself off. I tossed my head and walked with a pride I'd never known. I wasn't about to let Sasuke see he had gotten to me again.

Ino and Itachi stood in the living room, she had a grin on her face and so did he.

"Ready Sakura?" Ino giggled and took my hand. All four of us piled out and over to Itachi's red convertible.

"Hey Sasuke, you drive ok? Itachi and I want to cuddle more before I can't see him for the wedding!" Ino said dreamily as she and Itachi hopped in the back. She tossed Sasuke the keys. He sighed. I walked around to the passenger's side. '_God, WHY is she doing this? I don't want to sit by Sasuke; it'll only make it harder for me!_' He opened the door and grabbed my hand. I didn't look at him, just shyly climbed inside. He shut the door and went back around to the driver's side.

"Turn on the radio!" Ino cheered and went back to nibbling Itachi's ear. Sasuke rolled his eyes at her and gave me a fumbled smirk.

Aren't they disgusting?" he offered, obviously trying to ease the tension. I smiled a little and nodded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Okay so there's the next chapter.**

**Please review and let me know what you all think of my story.**

**Until the next chapter.**

**Trunksfan001**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey ppl

**Hey ppl.**

**Here's the next chapter. Sorry it took me a while to get it up and running but I had computer trouble.**

**To my last reviewer, the wedding isn't for a few chapters but the lemon is coming before it and that's like one maybe two chaps away.**

**Anyway enjoy!**

**Trunksfan001**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the club.

"Ah, Itachi and Sasuke! Glad you could make it. Welcome!" the bouncer pushed everyone aside to let us four go through the line. In return Itachi slipped him a couple of hundred dollar notes.

"Inside connections," Ino whispered to me. The bouncer held the door open for us. Inside it was hot. I was glad I wasn't wearing a hot shirt. In fact there wasn't much shirt on me!

Music boomed and lights flashed. There were hundreds of people packed in. Every guy in there was a cutie so I glanced around. '_Nope, none of them come even close to Sasuke._' After a few minutes of checking around, Ino and Itachi went off dancing. I smiled and turned around. Sasuke was gone! My face fell and I spotted him a few feet away. He was flirting with some ditzy blonde. She was wearing a short, tight red dress and her blonde hair waved teasingly at him. She was draped all over him, hands on his chest. And she was laughing, Ino and Itachi were watching me, I could tell that they knew I was pissed off. Sasuke looked up at me and realised it too.

"Do you want to dance?" he mouthed at the blonde. My eyes widened and I took a step backwards. '_He LIKES seeing me mad! He wants me to be jealous!_' Sasuke started dancing with that slut right in front of me. He pulled her close and ran his hands all over her. He looked at me and smiled. But it wasn't a friendly smile; it was a mean and spiteful one, which ripped at my heart and made my knees feel weak. Not knowing what to do, I turned and shoved my way through the crowd to the women's toilet. An exit door was beside it a I stopped. I eyed both doors and decided on the exit. I pushed hard, there was a guard on the other side, and I knocked him over. He cried out and cured me. I continued to run, blindly up the dark street.

"How could he do this to me?" I wailed openly to the night sky. I stopped in the middle of the empty street and fell to my knees. '_Better yet, WHY is he doing this to me?!_' my mind screamed, tears were streaming down my face, but I didn't wipe them away. '_Sasuke…_'

**(Flashback)**

"No, you're wrong Sakura, I don't need you. Five years ago, we were fourteen. I didn't need you then. Now we're nineteen, and I still don't need you."

"But Sasuke, I… I love you!"

"You're wrong Sakura. You don't know what love is…"

"Yes I do! Fight me; we'll see who's right!"

AFTER

"I won Sakura. I don't love you. You lost, it's over."

"How… how can this be? Please, don't walk away from me."

**(End Flashback)**

"Don't walk away… Please…" I whimpered. I was so caught up in my thoughts of three years ago that I didn't see Itachi running up to me.

"Sakura!" he shouted, and in a flash I was on the side walk in his arms. I sobbed into his shirt and he held me like Ino had done. I was feeling so weak, I hadn't let Sasuke make me cry in over two years. And here I was, bawling like a baby over him. I felt ashamed.

"It's okay Sakura." Itachi soothed as he ran a hand through my hair. "Ino's yelling at Sasuke right now. She sent me out to find you."

"W-why is he doing this Itachi?" I cried. "It's not fair!" Itachi smiled sadly and shook his head.

"I don't know," he replied. "His actions are way out of bounds." I nodded and wiped my eyes.

"I'll say." I sniffed. Itachi put his arm around me and led me back to the club.

"Don't cry, Sakura. No guy is worth it." He gently squeezed my shoulder. '_But I think this one is…_'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at the club.

"Sasuke, what the hell is the matter with you?" Ino shrieked at him. He stood there defiantly and shrugged.

"Sakura's not my girlfriend. I don't have to be tired down to her." Ino frowned and touched his arm. Her eyes shimmered with my pain and hurt.

"Are you that stupid? Sasuke, the girl's been head over heels for you since she was little! That's a dam long time. And yet you push her away and make her feel like dying. Do you have any idea of the pain you're inflicting on her?" Sasuke didn't know what to say. He suddenly felt ashamed. "We can all see her hurting, as can you. And yet you deny your OWN need for her. You know how to make her pain, but you won't help her out of it. You're too worried about your ass to give a shit about her." Ino accused bitterly and stepped away, leaving Sasuke at the bar. I approached her.

"I'm fine now, thanks." I forced a smile. "You guys go a head and dance; I'm going to get something to drink." Ino nodded and lead Itachi back out to the floor, but she still kept watch. I went all the way down to the other end of the bar, so I wouldn't even have to look at Sasuke.

"What'll you have?" the bartender was standing in front of me; I looked up from the counter and instantly lost my breath. He was slightly taller then I was. With light blue eyes and a mop of short, amazingly red tresses. He smiled a row of perfectly white teeth. Little dimples poked onto his smooth, handsome face. He had an interesting red tattoo on the left side of his forehead. Something about him seemed familiar, but I just couldn't place where from.

"I… I d-don't drink." I stammered. The bartender laughed softly and stuck out his hand. I took it. "The name's Garra, nice to meet you… uh?"

"Sakura," I blurted out and he smiled.

"Sakura." Garra echoed, almost in a purr. I shivered lightly. "I thought I recognised you from somewhere." He gave me another one of his smiles. "I remember you from years ago, Naruto's one of my friends."

"I remember." I smiled back. "You're from the sand village. I'm currently living there." I perked up. '_This guy could be the perfect trick to give Sasuke a taste of his own poison._' I giggled and leaned closer, resting my arm on the bar.

"You know," Garra said. "I saw you first come in here and ever since then, I haven't been able to take my eyes off you." I sneaked a look over at Sasuke and frowned slightly. That idiot wasn't even looking over her. He was too busy sulking over his glass of beer. I raised my voice up a notch.

"Oh, you're so sweet Garra!" Garra went on, but I was too wrapped up in searching for a slight reaction from Sasuke. I stared at him out of the corner of my eye, mean while nodding and smiling occasionally to make Garra think I was interested. After a while, I got tired of trying to make Sasuke jealous. I didn't want to make him feel the way he made me. I figured it wasn't right of him to do it and I didn't want to lower myself to his level.

"Listen, Garra." I interrupted. "I'm sorry. You see the raven haired guy over there?" I pointed at Sasuke.

"Sakura, don't tell me Sasuke's your psycho possessive boyfriend?" I looked at Garra strangely, and then burst out laughing.

"No, but" I got serious. "I'm in love with him. I have been since I was little and I'm twenty two now, it's so pathetic."

"Sakura, it's not pathetic at all!" Garra's eyes sparkled and he clasped my hand. "So you love him… and let me guess, the idiot doesn't love you back." I nodded and lowered my head. "Hey, Sakura, listen. Look at me. There you go… Sasuke's gotta be one card short of a full deck if he isn't crazy about you. Any guy would be nuts not to be. I meant what I said, you captivate me." Garra lifted my chin with his hand. I couldn't help but smile. "You want to dance? It's about time for my break."

I smiled brightly. "Sure!" Garra led me out to the dance floor and held up a finger. He trotted over to the DJ and said something, then nodded. He came back to me and grinned.

"Here comes my favourite dance song." He grinned. "Take me away." I'd never heard it before, but it sounded good. Garra was really into it. He took my hands and we began to dance. Things started to heat up and a little group of people crowded around us. Even Ino and Itachi stopped to watch. Garra and I moved like pure liquid. Sweat began forming on my forehead and upper lip, but I wiped them carelessly and continued dancing. My hair whipped around and started to come loose. I ripped the pony tails out and shook my head, freeing my hair. I was feeling free… something I'd never felt before… and all because of Garra. '_He's so amazing…_'

"Mind if I cut in?" a gruff voice interrupted us. It was Sasuke. Garra nodded and backed away, giving me a small hopefully smile. Sasuke immediately moved in and picked up. He snaked an arm around my waist and pulled me close. I raised my hands above my head in fists and grooved against him. Sasuke was an even more amazing dancer than Garra, and I felt like him puppet. We moved together perfectly and a rather large group had pulled together to watch. Sasuke had a stern, serious look on his face, as he suddenly twirled and dipped me. He flung his falling hair out of his face. Sweat glistened on his body and I dared a touch on his bare shoulder. Sasuke grabbed my hand and lifted it to his lips, where he kissed it softly.

"Sakura, I'm sorry I hurt you." He whispered. I just about died.

"Sakura!" shouted Ino over the noise. Sasuke and I stopped dancing. She pointed frantically at Itachi's watch. I gasped and ran to Garra. "I've got to go!" I said quickly.

"At least give me your number!" I thought a moment and decided to him Mum and Dad's number. I scrawled it on a napkin and gave it to him. He grinned sheepishly and I waved as I ran out the door behind Ino. Once outside, I giggled and opened my arms to the black, star speckled sky. Ino sighed and grabbed my arm, pulling me over to the car.

"We're gonna be late, but it's the only way." Sasuke sighed. "I hope I don't get caught speeding."

"If you do, I'm not taking the blame from mum and dad." Itachi said with a smirk.

"Itachi and I are going to sit in the back." Ino announced quickly, grabbed Itachi's hand and pulling him in the back. I sighed and quickly got in the passenger's side, making sure my seat belt was fastened properly. I didn't like the idea of speeding but what else can we do?

Sasuke started the car, he turned and gave me a small smile as he wiped the car around and speed off for the Uchiha Manor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Okay I think I drowned on in this chapter a little but I hope you guys like it.**

**Yes I know that Garra normally wouldn't be so bright and don't ask why he's a bar tender I just thought he fit the part.**

**Anyway maybe ppl might review and let me know what they think.**

**Oh and I have decided that the lemon will be in the next chapter so be warned and ready for it!**

**Until then**

**Trunksfan001**


	5. Chapter 5

Hey ppl

**Hey ppl**

**Thanks for reading! Enjoy the next chapter… WARNING it's the lemon chapter!! I know you've all been waiting for it!**

**Review if you feel like it!**

**Just keep reading!**

**Anyways on with the story.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the Uchiha Manor

Ino yawned loudly. "Man what a night," she said sleepily as we headed for the house. "I hope we're not too late."

Itachi looked at his watch and shook his head as Ino sat down next to me on the front steps. Sasuke caught up to us after locking the car in the garage.

"Do I have to do everything?" He complained once he saw that none of us had bothered to unlock the front door.

"Yes Sasuke." Ino smiled sweetly up at him as he stepped between Ino and I to get up the stairs.

"You're the one with the keys anyway." Itachi frowned at him as he unlocked the door.

"Hn" Was Sasuke's reply as he came back and took a seat next to me. We all sat there for a while just staring up at the stars. Ino yawned again and stood. She stretched, and pulled Itachi to his feet. "Night you two." She said as she walked inside. Itachi walked over and ruffled Sasuke's hair making him moan in an annoyed way.

"Goodnight Sakura," He said as he then followed Ino into the house. Sasuke and I sat in an awkward silence for a while.

"I really am sorry Sakura," he said quietly. There were so many things I wanted to ask and tell him, but they all go stuck in my throat.

All that managed to escape was a "See you later." I leaned over and kissed him quickly on the cheek, and then I went inside just as fast before he could protest. I was half asleep as I passed by the kitchen. I flushed a deep red as I saw a boxers all Fugaku bending over the fridge.

I walked to the guest room I had been given and shut the door behind me. I sighed and shivered. '_It's a little cold in here… oh… the window's open._' I stifled a yawn and went to turn on the light, but was stopped by a warm hand. I jumped at the touch and almost screamed, but was quietened by a pair of warm lips on my own. The lips pushed and kissed their way slowly down my neck.

"Sasuke…" I whispered huskily as he lightly nibbled my neck. The lips slowly made their way back to mine just as the hands undid the back of my top and pulled it carelessly off, revealing my breasts.

I closed my eyes and shivered as his hands began rubbing and massaging my breasts. I opened my eyes as his hands softly ran across my flat stomach and down to my pants where he unbuttoned them and slid them off my smooth long silky legs, along with my shoes.

I saw his profile in the hazy moonlight, that same face I had dreamt of kissing for so long. Now it was finally happening. It didn't take long before his hands had made their way back to my breasts. I let out a small gasp as his mouth found my left nipple. I tangled my hands in his hair and enjoyed the tingling feeling that was running through my body. My hands travelled down his back and I just got the urge to rip his shirt off.

Sasuke laughed lightly and lifted his arms to let me fully take off his shirt. In the moonlight I saw his nicely toned abs and his smooth and muscular chest. I pulled him up to me, letting my hands slowly run across his chest and stomach. My fingertips softly brushed across the front of his pants and grazed a hardness. I laughed softly as Sasuke grunted. Just that one little touch made him achingly crazy for me. He shoved his mouth hard against mine and I welcomed his tongue. His fingers slipped under the waistband of my undies and he jerked them off. I stepped aside as they landed on the floor.

"This is a little unfair." I whined playfully, looking down at his pants. In a flash they were on the floor along with his smiley face boxers.

"Sakura…" Sasuke moaned loudly. I felt a rip go through my body with his sighs and I became weak in the knees. My legs buckled, but Sasuke was there to catch me. He wrapped me up in his arms and laid me gently on the bed. He made sure the door was locked then he came back and crawled on top of me.

"Have you ever done this?" Sasuke whispered into my ear. My heart was pounding, partly with want, partly because I was scared. I shook my head to answer him. "Are you scared?" I slowly nodded my head and looked away embarrassed. "Just tell me if you want me to stop." I looked back at him. "Don't worry Sakura," he continued to whisper in my ear. "I promise I'll be careful with you." His tongue bathed mine again and I greeted it hungrily. Sasuke's hands slowly and softly moved down my body to my pussy. He softly began rubbing my clit and around my opening. I felt my body warm as I felt a wetness start spilling out from down there.

"Oh" I gasped as I felt Sasuke insert one of his fingers, it felt so good, as I continued to moan he began moving a little faster. He slowed down as he put a second finger inside me. This time it hurt a little but it didn't take too long before I was enjoying it again.

"Mm Sasuke…" I moaned and started to lift my hips with his fingers. I looked up at him as he stopped and removed his hand. My heart beat started to speed up as he climbed on top of me again.

"Don't be scared, it'll be ok." He soothed.

A sharp pain exploded inside me as he entered. I sucked air in through my teeth and gripped the sheets.

"I know it hurts. I'm sorry, it'll be over soon," Sasuke whispered as he stopped for a little, so I could get used to the feeling.

I did my best to relax my muscles. Once Sasuke had gone in and out a few times, the pain slowly subsided and I began to enjoy myself. Sasuke smirked as he felt me push up towards him. He responded by pushing in harder and further. My eyes fluttered open and I gasped.

"Faster!" I breathed and Sasuke obeyed. My aching need for him was being fulfilled and more. I suppressed a loud scream as Sasuke gritted his teeth and slammed into me. I haven't known passion like this before, and I raked my nails down Sasuke's back. He arched pleasingly under the touch. The air grew hot and most as we joined.

The pleasure felt so… I didn't know how to describe it, it felt like I was on ecstasy, I felt Sasuke's body tense, I knew he was getting closer to his climax; it didn't take much longer until I felt the need to cum. Sasuke threw back his head and screamed. My scream joined his as he reached his climax and blew as my walls tightened around him.

When it was over, he just leaned over me, shaking. I was trembling as well. Sasuke's hair was falling in his eyes. Our running sweat dripped and mingled. Sasuke's chest heaved as he tried to catch his breath. I lay under him, my mouth open as I too was trying to catch my breath.

"Sa… Sakura… I'm sorry… did I hurt… you?" Sasuke asked as he lowered himself next me and snuggled close. I blinked and turned to press against his naked body. I tried to speak, but the words wouldn't come out. Sasuke leaned in and kissed the tip of my nose. I returned it by kissing his chin. He smiled and pulled me closer. He settled between my legs and I kissed the top of his shoulder, feeling bad about the bright red nail marks still scratched on his back. He fell asleep in my arms and I continued to hold him. '_He loves me. He finally loves me._' I thought just before I drifted off to join him in sleep.

I awoke the next morning alone. I was on my back, wrapped up in a sheet. I moaned and rubbed my eyes. I felt the mattress next to me, but Sasuke wasn't there! '_Was it… just a dream?_' I thought unhappily. I sat up and cried out as an ache shot up through my abdomen. '_Nope, definitely not a dream!_' I blinked. There was a folded piece of paper at the foot of my bed.

_**Sakura, I've been called to Tsunade's**_

_**Office, something about a mission,**_

_**I'll find you once I'm done.**_

_**See you later.**_

_** Sasuke.**_

'_Not very romantic_' I thought shaking my head as I stretched, smoothing the tense muscles from last night. I slowly stood and carefully, reached for my nightshirt that was folded neatly on top of the dresser. '_I'm glad I didn't need THIS last night!_' I pulled the shirt on over my head and ran a hand through my tangled hair. A knock fell softly on my door.

"Come in!" Ino stepped in from the doorway and crossed her arms triumphantly.

"Good morning!" she sing-songed. I flashed her a smile.

"Morning Ino!" I said and continued to fluff my hair.

"Sleep well?" She asked, I grinned to myself.

"Yeah, I did actually." My smile widening.

"It Seems Sasuke did too!" I turned around.

"Oh GOD! You heard us?! But your room's on the other side of the house! But if you heard us… then… Mikoto and Fugaku did too!" I paled as Ino nodded and widened her smile.

I squeaked and flopped face down on the mattress. Ino came over and patted me on the back. "I'd sit down, but… oh, you know! Note to self. Remember to warn guests about this room…" she laughed. Her foot kicked Sasuke's discarded boxers. "Oh, GROSS!" she cried and jumped away from them.

"Ino their just boxers!" I laughed as I noticed what she screamed about.

"Well, let's get some breakfast, ok." Ino said as I put my face back in my pillow.

"I can't face Sasuke's parents!" I wailed. My voice was muffled by the pillow I was using to suffocate myself with.

"Listen to me, Sakura." Ino said as she ripped the pillow away from me. "Itachi and I have… let's say experience with this. Believe me, Mikoto and Fugaku won't say a thing. Now, I'm hungry and after a night like THAT, you should be too."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**There you go another chapter!**

**Thanks for reading! Review if you like!**

**Until the next chapter!**

**Trunksfan001**


	6. Chapter 6

Hey ppl

**Hey ppl**

**Nice to hear from you all… well at least your wanting to read.**

**Here's the next chapter, enjoy!**

**Trunksfan001**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the kitchen

"Good morning, Mikoto. Good morning Fugaku." I smiled shyly and stared at my hands. Fugaku nodded as he ate. Mikoto turned around from the stove.

"Good morning Sakura! My, don't your cheeks look extra rosy today!" Mikoto winked and I laughed nervously.

"What's for breakfast?" Ino asked Mikoto as she sniffed her way over to the stove.

"Bacon and eggs." Mikoto smiled as she plated up all the food.

"Thankyou." I licked my lips as Mikoto placed a plate in front of me before sitting down with her own.

"So Ino, we all ready for today?" Mikoto asked once she'd finished eating.

"Sort of" Ino glanced sideways at me. "She doesn't know yet." My head shot up and I looked straight at the two at the other end of the table.

"I don't know what yet?" I asked cautiously, still eyeing them.

"Well Sakura…" Ino batted her eyes at me.

"Spill it out Ino pig." Ino shot me a dirty look butt decided not to take me on with insults.

"I was wondering…" she said sweetly. "Would you be my bridesmaid?" she rushed the last part, turning a little red.

I frowned. "Why'd you wait till now to ask? And don't you have anyone else?"

"Yes, there is Tenten." Ino got even redder. "But Itachi's got two groomsmen and… please just do it." She ended up pleading me.

"If it really means that much to you." She looked at me hopefully. "Yeah sure, I will." Ino squealed and ran over to hug me.

"Alright you two, get ready so we can go." Mikoto smiled as she began cleaning up the breakfast dishes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Hyuga Manor later that day.

"Sakura, look how much you've grown!" Jiraiya exclaimed. I smiled outwards, but inner Sakura seethed. I nodded curtly and excused myself as I walked away, trying to maintain my cool. We had just arrived at Hinata's families place for a 'before the wedding party' that I only found out about as I was trying on a bridesmaid dress. '_Just because he's the toad sage doesn't mean I can't tell he was acting like a dirty old man talking about my chest!_' My blood boiled, but I forced myself to calm down. There wasn't any reason to get worked up. Ino said Sasuke would be here soon and I didn't want to be snappy in front of him. '_What am I thinking? Sasuke's seen me snap plenty of times!_'

I walked to the bathroom, and check my hair and make up like I had been doing for the last hour at Ino's. I had borrowed a long, green cargo skirt, tight fitting light purple shirt and a cream coloured jacket from Ino for the day.

"Lookin' good Sakura." I grinned as Kakashi stuck his head in and gave me an eye crinkle.

"Ah, the beauty of youth." Guy said appearing next to Kakashi, I left to let Kakashi fend for himself. I sniffed my way to the kitchen and found Mum, Mikoto and Hinata's mum (I couldn't find out her name… sorry.) chatting and cooking. Naruto was watching them eagerly, eyes wide open at the sight of the ramen they were making. Hinata stood next to him with her arms folded, obviously bored. Her face lit up when she saw me.

"Sakura!" She smiled. I waved.

"Hey Hinata. You want to come wait for Sasuke with me?" I asked.

"Sure, it'll be more fun than hanging out in the kitchen with Naruto drooling." Hinata giggled and elbowed Naruto in the ribs. He blushed and wiped his mouth.

"Go on, Hinata, let me know when Sasuke's here. Okay? He is my best friend and all…"

"Sure, sure" Hinata swatted him on the head and followed me back outside.

"Hey Hinata… before we wait for Sasuke, I want to talk to you privately."

"Sure, there's a pond and stuff over here…" it was a closed off section of a yard. Hinata and I sat on the grass. She crossed her arms and leaned against a tree, I streached out next to the pond.

"Does this have anything to do with what Ino was hinting earlier?" she teased. I flushed a deep crimson and nodded.

"Sasuke and I…" Hinata's eyes widened and she shot me a sly grin.

"You guys… oh, no WAY, Sakura!" she squealed. I held a finger up to me lips and looked around frantically.

"Shh! Hinata!" she apologised and scooted closer to me.

"So… how was it?" I grinned as I realised she was hanging on my every word.

"In one word… amazing!" Hinata squealed and we continued to gossip. She asked all kinds of questions, some I felt uncomfortable with but I still answered. My cheeks were slightly pink by the time we were done, but Hinata promised not to say anything to anyone.

"Let's go, Hinata. Sasuke might be here now." Hinata and I stood, brushing ourselves off, and took off for the front of the house. She teased me more about Sasuke's size and I laughed as we came around the corner. My laughter was cut short, however, as I saw Sasuke dressed in jonin clothes standing and talking with Jiraiya…with a pretty, curvy blue haired girl standing right next to him. She was wearing a tight black dress and she laughed along with Sasuke.

Jiraiya laughed too, as the girl slid her arm around Sasuke's waist and kissed him softly on the cheek. '_What? WHAT THE HELL!_' My anger rose dangerously. Hinata looked at me worriedly and put a hand on my arm to calm me. I shook it off. The bitch had left a red lipstick mark on Sasuke's cheek and I immediately lost control. I began walking towards him. Hinata must have called out to me, though I didn't hear. Sasuke's head snapped over to stare me straight in the eye. He put up his hands and started to walk towards me.

"Now Sakura, this isn't what it looks like," he said, looking very worried. The blue haired girl slinked over behind Jiraiya and watched me carefully.

I seethed with humiliation. '_Why do I let him come near me?_' Mum, Dad and the rest at the Hyuga Manor had gathered quietly near me to watch. I was glad no one interrupted.

"How could you do this to me?" I raged, body shaking. Sasuke took another step towards me. "Don't come near me!" I screamed as hot tears of pain and rejection slid freely down my face.

"Sakura, please! Let me explain, you haven't given me a chance to…"

"SHUT UP! I've had enough of you, you god dam liar! And to think I GAVE myself so willingly to you last night… was all that a lie?" I didn't care anymore. I didn't care if the whole world knew I had slept with a man that was obviously using me. I heard my dad suck in a deep breath but mum steadied him.

"No, of course not! Sakura I can't just… I'm not using you! Please, lower your voice and calm down… maybe we can talk about this somewhere more private…" he stammered.

"NO! THERE'S NOTHING TO SAY!" I burst into hysterics then, and turned my back on everyone. Ino came running out of the house with the newly arrived Itachi. She glared angrily at Sasuke and smacked him on the back of the head, then joined Hinata and Naruto in comforting me.

"Shh," Hinata said as she patted my hair. "It's okay, Sakura. Just let it all out." I wailed into Naruto's shoulder as he held me tight. He shot a helpless look at Sasuke. Sasuke just stood there, embarrassed as hell, all eyes fixed angrily on him. Something snapped inside my head as I shoved Naruto away. He stumbled back and cried out. I glanced around nervously and took a few steps away.

"I… I have to go! I m-must leave…" I babbled and ran off. Energy coursed through my legs as Ino and Itachi ran after me. I jumped up, into the trees and moved as fast as I could. Ino and Itachi still on hot pursuit.

The blue haired girl peeked out from behind Jiraiya. "There isn't anything going on, really!" she fumbled.

Sasuke stood dumbfounded and hurt. His shoulders were slumped, then suddenly straightened. He took off as fast as he could after me. He gained on Ino and Itachi quickly and was soon neck and neck with them. I continued running, blindly crying all the while.

"Sakura!" I heard him call. "Please stop!" I didn't want anything to do with him, just the sound of his voice made me want to go faster.

I wasn't sure how long I had been running, my legs were beginning to tire, I wasn't even sure if anyone was chasing after me still… all I knew was I didn't want to stop. '_How stupid am i?_' I screamed at myself. '_Why would he love me… I was just a play thing._' I felt dirty. I wasn't paying attention to where I was jumping and I must've stepped on a breaking branch, next thing I knew I was falling towards the ground… I couldn't find anything to grip onto. I closed my eyes and got ready for the impact… but it never came.

I opened my eyes to find myself in Kakashi's arms.

"Sakura, everyone's looking for you." He said once we'd stopped a little bit a head of where he'd caught me.

"I can't face anyone now." I mumbled, looking at the ground.

"So do I tell Ino you won't be bridesmaid now? Or your parents you refuse to return. Do I tell Sasuke you didn't even listen to me when I said the girl, Bra, was in need of help and was telling Jiraiya how much of a life saver he was." Kakashi said watching for my reaction.

"I probably still didn't mean anything to him." I still wouldn't look up, right now I was feeling very embarrassed.

"I'm not the person to say." Kakashi said putting his hands in his pockets. "All I know is if Ino and Itachi hadn't have stopped him he'd still be chasing you."

"I don't feel like talking to him right now." I looked up at Kakashi, tears about to spill over my eyes. "I'm so confused."

"Sakura, you've been thinking to many bad things right now." Kakashi watched me. "Go home and think about the nice side of this, I know you're parents are worried and would love to have you back."

"Okay." I whispered as Kakashi turned and got ready to head back to the hidden leaf village.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Well there you go another chapter.**

**Don't worry the wedding is approaching, if you'd all like me just to get on with it and have the next chapter as the wedding review and say it otherwise it could be a few chapters away, I've got a few idea's for Ino's bachelorret party.**

**Anyway until the next chapter!**

**Trunksfan001**


	7. Chapter 7

Hey

**Hey**

**Back for the next chapter, sorry it's taken me so long to get it up I was thinking and I was a little busy.**

**Hope you all enjoy!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Three days later,

I did as Kakashi said and went home to think. I hadn't left the house, I refused my parents offers to take me out, I refused Ino and Hinata's begs to come out, I just didn't want to go anywhere until I knew what to think of Sasuke. Although my mind was beginning to hurt from thinking.

I hadn't heard from him and I was beginning to think the worse about the situation.

"Sakura, the phone's for you." My mum yelled through my door.

"whoever it is I don't feel like talking." I yelled back.

There was a pause, "It's someone called Garra." Mum eventually said.

I thought for a second, _'Maybe I should talk to him… after all, Garra doesn't have anything to do with all of this.'_

"Sakura, honey? I'm waiting for your answer." Mum knocked on my door, sounding a little worried.

"I'm coming." I replied as I walked to my door, I grabbed the phone and headed back to sit on my bed. "Hey Garra."

"Hey Sakura, how are you?" Garra asked cheerfully.

"Terrible." I sighed unable to lie and say I was fine.

"Why? What's been happening?" He worriedly asked me.

"Don't worry about it, you don't need to be burdened with my problems." I lay down and stared at my ceiling.

"Has Sasuke done something to upset you again?" Garra pushed in his enquiries.

"Yes." I sighed. "He always does."

"And let me guess… You haven't left the house in three days after having a go at him." Garra went on.

"How did you know that?" I questioned frowning and sitting up straight.

"Your blonde friend and a purple eyed girl came to the club last night and told me everything." He said with a hint of teasing in his voice.

"Oh… for a second I thought you were stalking me to know all that." I laughed nervously.

"I'd never do that." He laughed as well. "Anyway, would you like to catch up? It sounds like your stay at home and think plan isn't working like it was supposed to. Maybe I can help you come up with something else."

"Well the thinking was my teacher Kakashi's idea, yeah I'd love to catch up, I should get out and think of something else, my head is starting to hurt." I began to blab.

Garra laughed, "Well how about we meet for lunch and I can tell you my idea."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the café.

"That's your idea!" I was shocked by Garra's proposal.

"Well it's the only thing I can think of that I'm sure any guy will react to." Garra shrugged his shoulder's "You don't have to go for it."

I shut my mouth and thought for a few seconds. "You sure he'll go for it?"

"I think he might, I defiantly would in that situation." Garra said as he took a bite of the muffin that came with his white coffee.

"And your okay with doing this?" I asked eyeing him curiously as he finished eating. I wasn't sure what I was looking for but I was expecting him to blush or squirm or something but… nothing!

"I'll do anything to help out a friend, and never know, one day you may just introduce me to a single friend of your or something like that." He shrugged again, and concentrated on the coffee in front of him.

"Ah, so there's a catch." I grinned at him, "Someone wants some attention."

"Well everyone needs a little love at sometime." Garra said and then began to blush. I couldn't help myself but laugh a little at Garra's embarrassment.

"I'll see what I can do, I have an old friend in mind." I said still smiling at Garra turning bright red, almost to the colour of his hair.

Garra and I continued chatting for a while longer as we finished our drinks. We walked to the spot where we split up to go different ways, Garra turned and hugged me, I was shocked at first but hugged him back.

"I'm sure Sasuke loves you." Garra whispered before letting go of me and heading down the road.

I started after him for a few minutes, puzzled as to his last comment. It took me a few more minutes to realise I was being watched. Startled I looked up into the trees to see a shadow jumping away.

'_Who was that…_' I thought frowning for a second before turning and making my journey home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ino and Itachi's wedding.

"Sakura! Are my flowers straight?" a very panicky Ino yelled at me from the mirror in the room she was getting ready in.

"Yes Ino, their straight." I rolled my eyes as I walked in the room. "You look perfect."

"Oh Sakura, what have I gotten myself into!" Ino fretted as she sat in a near by chair. "I'm not sure if I'm ready for any of this."

"Don't tell me you've gotten cold feet now." I frowned and crossed my arms over my chest.

"I think I am…" Ino whispered as she lifter a hand to chew on her finger nails.

"Ino, you love Itachi, right?" I walked over and pulled her hand away from her lips.

"Yes, of course I do." She looked up at me, startled that I even brought it up.

"Then, there's nothing for you to worry about, you have the love of your life, a chance to be happy, everything's perfect." I walked to the mirror to make sure my hair was still in place.

"I'm just so nervous!" Ino walked over to help me readjust a curl. "What if something goes wrong?"

"Ino, for the last time, everything will be fine!" I sighed at her but to myself I really was worried… worried that Garra and my little plan may anger Sasuke and make him angry, or I'll get upset by him not loving me…

"Hey you two, it's time to go" Tenten said as she poked her head around the door.

"But I'm not ready yet!" Ino squealed, arms flailing in the air.

"Yes you are." I said as I dragged her from the room. Tenten couldn't help herself but laugh at us as she closed the room door after we got out.

"Just take a few deep breaths." I heard Tenten say to Ino as we turned the corner heading for the door of the church.

"The music's started." Ino whispered gripping my arm.

I shook Ino's grip off my arm as I got ready for my decent into the church just before her. I jumped as I walked through the door, only to have my arm grabbed and guided up the aisle by Sasuke. I looked up at him but he didn't look down at me, '_thoughts confirmed._' I thought, turning my gaze to where we were heading and concentrating on my steps.

The moment we got into position, I couldn't get my mind from thinking of Sasuke's emotionless face, '_At least it wasn't an angry expression…_' my mind debated with itself. I was that far in a daze that I missed the whole vows and priest talking. Tenten had to nudge me just before I was supposed to give Ino her ring before I realised just how much of a daze I was in.

"You may kiss the bride." The priest said and everyone cheered, including me, of course I was happy for Ino. Everyone began crowding around the newly weds to give their congratulations. In the mingle I became caught up with Garra who was there to be my date.

"You looked a little lost up there, everything alright?" Garra whispered in my ear as he grabbed my hand and towed me away from the crowd.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a little nervous… you sure this is going to work…" I asked looking down at my shoes. "he didn't seem to care walking with me."

"Give it time," Garra reassured me, he placed his hand under my chin and lifted my head so he could look in my eyes. "Just letting you know, he didn't bring a date of his own." Garra smiled as the hope returned to my eyes.

"I'm sorry to drag Sakura away but, she's needed for the photo shoot." Said a deep voice behind me. Garra's hand immediately dropped from my chin and he nodded at Sasuke as he grabbed my arm and began pulling me away. I glanced back at Garra who winked and gave me a thumbs up.

"So where's the photo shoot set up?" I question, looking around as Sasuke brought me outside to the garden.

"It's back inside," he calmly said not looking towards me.

I was utterly confused, "Then why are we outside?" I blankly stated.

Sasuke smirked as he turned to face me. "Sakura I brought you out here because I wanted to talk with you first."

"Oh…" I waited but he just didn't continue, I was beginning to get a little frustrated by him just staring at me.

"Sakura… I was sort of hoping you wouldn't have brought a date today." He finally said after a minute or so.

"Why wouldn't i?" I questioned, knowing now why I was out here.

"I wish I had kept chasing you the other day, then this wouldn't have happened." Sasuke reached for my hands and I let him grab them. "Sakura, I honestly…" his throat seemed to get stuck.

"Yes," I whispered my encouragement.

He sighed. "I love you, and I want you to be with me. Please don't run away, I know I've hurt you in the past but, I know my feelings are true and I want to make things right." He paused for a few seconds. "Please be my girlfriend don't stay with the guy from the club."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Well there's the next chapter,**

**Tell me what you think, watch what Sakura says! Do you's think she should say yes and give in? Or should she toy with him?**

**Please review and tell me!**

**Until next chapter!**

**Trunksfan001!**


	8. Chapter 8

Hey

**Hey**

**I am so sorry it's taken me so long to get this chapter up and running I've been having… computer problems… god dam computer I wish I had a new one!!**

**Anyway I won't bore you all with my complaints and frustration. Here's the next chapter I hope it's up to everyone's liking like the last!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"If I mean so much to you, then who was that girl?" Sakura questioned him after a few minutes of silence.

"She was a client, Sakura, please believe me." As Sakura looked into Sasuke's eyes she knew he wasn't lying to her, the begging look in his eyes told her he meant what he said. "She kissed me as a thank you, I didn't know it was coming." Sasuke continued on since Sakura hadn't spoken.

"Sasuke, I love you." Sakura said after she placed a hand over Sasuke's mouth to stop him talking. "Garra's just a friend." She smiled up at him as she slowly removed her hand.

"Sakura…" Sasuke whispered before he pressed Sakura against a wall in a very passionate kiss. "I can't live without you anymore."

"How do you think I've been coping?" Sakura joked as she walked back to the wedding with Sasuke's arm around her waist.

As they neared the big wooden doors a red headed figure stepped out to greet them, Sasuke's arm instinctively tightened around Sakura's waist.

"So it seems everything's the way it should be." Garra smiled at Sakura. "Well done, the best man won." He held out his hand to shake Sasuke's.

"You're not upset by this?" Sasuke asked puzzled, as he excepted the hand shake.

"No one at all," Garra continued to smile. "Don't forget your promise Sakura."

"I won't, don't worry." Sakura smiled and hugged him goodbye.

With one last wave at the end of the path Garra turned and continued walking away.

"What did you promise him?" Sasuke wanted to know after Garra had disappeared from sight.

"I promised him I'd introduce him to a friend of mine." Sakura smiled up at Sasuke as they turned and walked into the church.

"So, does this mean your mine now Sakura?" Sasuke whispered before they hit the noisy room.

"I guess it does." Sakura continued to smile as she looked up at her new boyfriend, the one and only man she had wanted for years.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Three years later.

"It'll be so good to see some of my friends again." Announced an excited Sakura as she and Sasuke walked into the open gates of the sand village. "I can't wait to see Michiyo!"

"And who was she again?" Sasuke teased as they walked down what appeared to be a main street.

"You know who I'm talking about!" Sakura scolded and slapped his arm.

"Sakura, I'm just teasing, you've been talking about her the whole trip up." Sasuke smiled down at his fiancée.

"I can't help it!" Sakura turn and poked her tongue out at him.

A few seconds later they were stopped by some of the sand village's ninja, "I'm sorry to disturb you," the ninja bowed. "But our Kazekage would like to see you in his office right away."

Sakura and Sasuke frowned to each other but followed the ninja to a big building at the end of the street.

Once inside the ninja walked up to the reception desk and spoke quietly to the lady behind the counter, once done he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Please take a seat, our Kazekage will be with you shortly." She smiled over to us before she disappeared behind a big oak door.

"Sakura… when you decided to come back to live with me in the leaf village, you didn't make anyone here angry, did you?" Sasuke quietly asked Sakura, watching the door, waiting for it to reopen.

"No, I don't believe I did." Sakura whispered back to him, worried that she may have done something unintentionally.

It was about ten minutes later when the lady walked back out to them. With a big smile across her face she walked towards them.

"The Kazekage will see you now." She bowed to them and pointed to the open door. Sasuke was the first to stand; he turned and offered his hand to Sakura to help her up from the seat. Sakura smiled up at him and took his offered hand, she didn't let go of his hand once she was standing she held on as they walked towards the office hand in hand. It was obvious to Sasuke that Sakura was a little scared about being called here, sure she was always called to Tsunde's office but that was a little different.

"Garra?!" Sakura yelled and left her mouth open once she'd walked into the office and recognised him sitting behind the big desk at the other end of the room. Even Sasuke couldn't help himself but let his mouth hang open in surprise.

"It's nice to see you too." Garra smiled at them, "Well don't stand by the door, come in and close it behind you."

"How did you go from bar tender to leader of a village?" Sakura couldn't help but blurt out once the door was closed and she was sitting in a chair across from Garra's desk.

Garra couldn't help himself but let out a little chuckle before answering her. "I knew the moment I came back home I would be put into this poison, I took the bar tending job just for a bit of fun."

Sakura was speechless she couldn't think of anything else to say so she just sat there with a stunned expression across her face.

"I take it you called us in here just to say hi." Sasuke spoke up after there had been a few seconds of silence.

"Once I heard who our visiting hidden leaf village guests were, yes I did," Garra spoke directly to Sasuke then he turned and looked at Sakura, "But there is a favor I do wish to ask." At that point Garra's cheeks turned a light red.

Sakura got the hint, "Garra, would you like to join Sasuke and me as we catch up with my old room mate?"

"Just let me check my schedule for the rest of the day…" Garra looked down into a book in front of him, ripped out the page and threw it into the bin, "I guess I'm free, yes I'd love to come." He smiled once more.

Sakura laughed while Sasuke smirked at Garra's actions. It took about ten more minutes before they were ready to leave and continue their journey to meet Sakura's friend Michiyo.

"So, I heard you two are engaged now." Garra said as they were almost to the meeting place.

"Yes Sasuke proposed four months ago," Sakura responded. "How on earth did you know that?"

"I have my ways." Garra smiled. "So when's the wedding date."

"We've decided to wait six months until it's spring, I'd like to have my wedding in sunshine but not too hot." Sakura babbled on about the wedding and the plans they'd made until…

"SAKURA!!" A female voice squealed, the girl who yelled out then ran like the wind and knocked Sakura over in a big hug. Sasuke and Garra looked down at the two in utter shock.

"I can't believe it's actually you! You came back!" the girl, Sasuke and Garra assumed was Michiyo, said as she stood up and offered her hand to help Sakura off the ground.

"Yes it's me," Sakura giggled as she stood. "I guess I should introduce you to everyone."

Michiyo nodded her head as she looked between Sasuke and Garra, "So which one's your fiancée?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Just how many people have you told? I thought you wanted to keep it quiet until it was only a few months away."

"I'm allowed to tell some people." Sakura pouted, "Anyway, Michiyo this is Sasuke, my fiancée and this is a friend of mine, Garra." The moment Michiyo looked up at Garra her mouth dropped and her eyes widened.

"Sakura you realizes he's the Kazekage!" she said in a not so quiet whisper.

Sakura laughed "Yes Michiyo, I'm quiet aware of that fact… well now I am." Sakura turned to look at Garra and notice the odd expression plastered across his face.

"So Garra, you going to say hi, or are you just going to stare lustfully at her?" She teased making the both of them turn bright red, then a light laugh was heard escaping from Sasuke's lips as he looked at them as well.

"Hi Miss… uh?" Garra stopped and looked at me with a help me look in his eyes.

"Miss Yamashita." Sakura finished for him.

"Oh, Kazekage, just call me Michiyo." Michiyo shyly looked to the ground.

"I will if you don't call me Kazekage, my name's Garra." He responded equally as shy.

"Oh will you two get over it?" Sasuke spoke up looking at the two very red companions. Neither responded, just turned redder if possible.

"Well, maybe we should get something to eat." Sakura said after a moment.

"Yeah I'm really hungry!" Michiyo said and just at that moment her stomach made a noise.

Sakura laughed, "Now I know why I missed you so much! You're the only one to make my stomach hurt from laughing!"

"How about we go into the pub over there?" Sasuke suggested pointing over to the closest pub. "I feel like a drink."

(And so they all entered the pub and I dare say got plastered that night, it must have been a good night for Garra and Michiyo ended up with each other and Sasuke and Sakura had one hell of a sex session that believe everyone can make up on their own, but to give you a few hints it was defiantly a kinky night with the use of hand cuffs and I do believe there was a small whip too. ;) it lasted for a few hours which by the time they fell asleep the sun was coming up.)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

One year later.

"I'm so excited for you!" Michiyo yelled into the phone after receiving Sakura's good news.

"Ok, I know you are! Now please stop yelling!" Sakura laughed holding the phone a little away from her ear.

"Garra and I will definitely come up soon, I can't wait to see your belly!" Michiyo obviously ignored Sakura's plea.

"Please don't drag Garra out here, let him work, you know the duty he has." Sakura warned.

"Yeah I know," Michiyo sighed. "I'm so lucky he'll drop everything just to do as I want."

"Well Sasuke's the same with me." Sakura was thinking of the conversation they had had a month ago, Sasuke changed his plans the moment Sakura said she wanted to have a baby.

"Oh it's getting late!" Michiyo suddenly yelled.

"Ow!" Sakura yelled back holding the phone away from her ear.

"Sorry Sakura, I just realized the time, I have to go and get dinner started!" Michiyo apologized "I'll call you in a few days."

"Alright then." Sakura smiled as she unconsciously rubbed a hand over her slightly growing belly. "Bye Michiyo."

"Bye" Michiyo responded and hung up.

Sakura sighed to herself and looked up at her own clock and a happy thought popped into her head. 'I may not have seen Sasuke all day, but I know he's mine and will always be mine, he's not a dream.' She smiled 'I can't wait to see what kind of a father he'll be. I remember when I used to dream of what he'd be like… now I'll truly find out.' Suddenly she yawned, 'I can't believe how tired I get from being pregnant.' Sakura shook her head and decided to lay down on the couch for a nap. 'When Sasuke gets home he'll wake me up.' And with that last happy thought she fell asleep with a smile on her face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**I'm sorry if this chapter is bad, I'm sort of really tired and I didn't know what to write as I realized there wasn't much else to wr****ite about. Sorry about the whole Michiyo thing but I couldn't leave Garra by himself.**

**I'm sorry to say but this is the last chapter too, I didn't think so a first but as I was getting closer to the end… I just couldn't really write any more.**

**I'm so sorry if this isn't how you wanted me to end it but please review and tell me!**

**Trunksfan001**


End file.
